


Kiss Me!

by drabbletale



Series: Swapcest Drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: "Kiss me, you idiot!"





	Kiss Me!

“Kiss me, you idiot!”

Stretch chuckled, even as his brother pulled him closer by the collar of his jacket. “ ’m pretty sure it’s supposed to be ‘fool’, sansy.”

The smaller skeleton stopped two inches from his face, eye sockets squinted in confusion. “What’s supposed to be what now?”

“… k-… kiss me, you fool?” He said it as a question, wondering if Blue actually had any idea what he was referencing.

“OK!” Blue grinned at him and pressed their teeth together, arms wrapped tight around his brother’s shoulders. Stretch chuckled into the kiss at first, admiring the other’s cleverness before conjuring his tongue and urging the kiss deeper.


End file.
